M249
|price = $5750 $5200 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 600 RPM 750 RPM |weightloaded = 6 kg |projectileweight = 4 g |muzzlevelocity = 3000 |muzzleenergy = 1600 J |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |reloadtime = 4.7 seconds in 5.7 seconds in |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 100 / 200 |Movement_speed = 220 195 |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 32 |Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) |Accuraterange = 16 m |Armorpenetration = 80% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Hotkey = B-5-1 B-2-4 |Entity = weapon_m249 }} The M249 is a machine gun featured in all of the Counter-Strike series. Overview The M249 is the name given to the US-adopted version of the Belgian FN Minimi, a light machine gun firing the intermediate-caliber 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge. In-game, it is one of the two machine guns in the multiplayer ''Counter-Strike'' games. It is available to both teams. Some players may prefer the M249 in public matches but the M249 is rarely used in competitive play due to its very high cost ($5750) for the weapon itself and its ammunition (in the older games). Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the M249 is cheaper at $5200 instead of $5750. The M249 is also usable in Deleted Scenes, but only in Building Recon. Terrorists cannot purchase this machine gun in Assassination maps. Properties The M249 is a heavy weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 12% speed reduction. In Global Offensive, the movement speed is 195 which means they have 22% speed reduction. Advantages * Large magazine capacity/Large ammo in reserve * Useful for fighting groups of opponents * Great for firing through walls * High damage * Can instantly kill targets with headshots in Source and Global Offensive at close range. Disadvantages * Expensive cost for the weapon and ammo * High recoil when continuously firing this weapon * Inaccurate at long ranges * Ammo cannot be shared with other 5.56mm rifles (prior to CS:GO) * Long reload time * Heavy weight, especially in Global Offensive Gameplay Tactics * Spray bullets at full auto and strafe when you encounter enemies at close range. It's practically deadly to wield in cramped sections of a map. ** If friendly fire is enabled, do not spray bullets if there are teammates in front of you; because the M249 has a large cone of fire, some of the bullets may go to the wrong place. This also applies to hostages. * It's possible to aim somewhat accurately while on full auto; the bullets will generally go upwards and to the right, making it possible to hit targets at long range by adjusting the crosshair. * Use this weapon to distract the enemy or to provide your teammates with suppressive fire. * Contrary to popular belief, this weapon can be effective in long ranges. Burst firing is the most effective tactic at long ranges. ** It is preferable to shoot 2-4 shots in bursts although it is possible to fire single shots as well. Moreover, firing the first shot is very accurate so many players will use this to their advantage and can score a headshot at medium ranges. ** In Source, burst fire and aim for the head is an effective tactic, especially in tight areas. ** Try to train yourself to not get "jumpy" when enemies appear because you will most likely end up "spraying and praying". If this happens, inaccuracy can cause your demise. * This weapon may not be the best choice for a combat-minded player or for someone who needs to maneuver quickly and frequently. Instead, the M249 is more useful to draw fire from teammates or defend important spots. ** Using the M249 at full-auto while moving is a bad idea, it is ineffective against opponents even at close range. ** An M249 user may be at a disadvantage when facing a sniper at long range. Carefully select a firing location while defending objectives like a bombsite or important hostage areas. * The M249 will completely shred thin cover. Use it to draw out hiding enemies. ** Shred enemies up with the M249 when they are in a group. * Switch to your pistol or the knife if you have to run due to the heavy weight of the M249. * Take cover or traverse to where your teammates are when you need reload due to the long reload time. It is important to reload when your magazine is less than 30 bullets. * Never spray bullets at your enemies beyond close range (except if you are trying to cover your teammates, but burst fire is still recommended). You may look intimidating but you will be an easy target for your opponent. If you do this, skilled enemy players will get you before you can get them. ** Should you need to spray bullets at medium to long ranges, aim for the leg and you may score headshots. However, do not attempt this if an assailant has a sniper rifle. ** Use this weapon to provide fire support to your team. Firing at enemies on full auto will discourage enemies from fighting back in the open. Countertactics * Avoid players armed with the M249 at close range at all costs! ** If you are having issues in engaging enemy wielders, try to incite panic in inexperienced M249 users. They will most likely spray bullets at you. While it may seem impossible to counter them, this will make the recoil become hard to control and make the gun inaccurate. In some cases, you can finish them off with a single headshot from a powerful and suitable weapon. Find cover if your enemy knows how to manage recoil, though. * The M249 has a very long reload time. Use this to your advantage. * Be sure to take cover behind thick walls and away from corners. This weapon can shoot through boxes and doors with ease. * The movement speed of M249 users is low thus players encountering them can strafe at a higher speed. * At long range, sniper rifles are an excellent choice to use against users of this weapon. * If you have to strike an M249 user with your teammates, don't bunch up or your opponent may have the opportunity to score multiple kills. Comparison to the Negev Positive *Higher accurate range (22m vs 18m) *Higher armor penetration (80% vs 75%) *Lower initial spread *Faster movement speed (195UPS vs 150UPS) Neutral *Same kill award ($300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual)) *Same penetration power (200) *Same reload time (5.7 sec) Negative *Less reserve ammunition (200 vs 300) *Lower rate of fire (750 RPM vs 800 RPM) *Smaller magazine size (100 vs 150) *Lower damage (32 vs 35) *More expensive ($5200 vs $2000 as of April 12th, 2017 update) Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' ; Tour of Duty bots In Tour of Duty, there are 6 bots that use the M249 as their main weapon. They are: Counter-Terrorists *Cole: Cost 3 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) *Lou: Cost 4 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Bear: Cost 5 (with a random sidearm) Terrorists *Hammer: Very Hard (with the P228 as a sidearm) (cut) *Crank: Very Hard (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Wolfhound: Expert (with the Dual Elites as a sidearm) ; Tour of Duty challenges The M249 kill challenge appears in: ''Deleted Scenes'' The M249 appeared only once in Building Recon, next to the M2 Browning Machine Gun after the Tank sequence. Compared to the M60 in Deleted Scenes, the M249 is almost as effective as its bigger caliber counterpart; it deals less damage, has less recoil, and has a slightly higher rate of fire. Trivia * The M249 was the only light machine gun available in the Counter-Strike multiplayer series until the Negev was introduced in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. * In earlier games, rounds on M249's ammunition belt never disappear, even when ammo count gets to zero, making it seem as if the gun never needs to be reloaded. This is to reduce memory, as with the P90, UMP-45, AUG, Krieg 552, and the Krieg 550 Commando. ** In Global Offensive, this reload error has been fixed and now properly displays the diminishing bullets when the M249 is running out of ammo. * Prior to Condition Zero, the world model lacked both the ammo belt and the carrying handle present in the first-person view. **In Global Offensive, the carrying handle is removed from the model. * In third-person of Condition Zero, if the player holding the M249 is in a crouched position, the left hand will clip through the gun like the XM1014. **Furthermore in both Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the muzzle flash may not sync properly when the user is jumping after firing a shot. * In reality, the M249 is capable of shooting 750-1000 rounds per minute whereas in the older games, it can only shoot 600 RPM. ** The rate of fire of the M249 has been progressively increased from the betas of Counter-Strike to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. * In Deleted Scenes, the M249 has unique sounds while being equipped. * The M249's appearance in most of the Counter-Strike games is the Paratrooper version, lacking a fixed stock. In Global Offensive, the fixed stock is present. * The M249's data in Counter-Strike: Source''s VGUI buy menu states that its firing rate is around 600 RPM. However, in-game it fires at approximately 750 RPM. This is likely due to Valve reusing the old VGUI data from ''Counter-Strike 1.6. * The M249 and its variants are the modified versions of the FN Minimi for the United States Armed Forces. * Prior to Source, bots will always spray bullets, regardless on how their difficulty is set. However, this technique can still be very lethal to you when you are at close proximity. * In Counter-Strike 1.6 (and older betas), the ammo box was colored black, like the M249 itself. In Condition Zero and later games, the box is now colored green. * Prior to Source, the third person version of an M249 user shows the gun being reloaded by replacing the ammo belt, but in Source and Global Offensive, the ammo box and ammo belt are seen being replaced. * The M249's reloading animation in Source is the same as that of the M60's in Deleted Scenes. * Prior to Global Offensive, it was one of the 4 uncut weapons to retain its original name, the others being the Maverick M4A1 Carbine, the Ingram MAC-10 and the Five-SeveN. External links *M249 light machine gun at Wikipedia. *FN Minimi at Wikipedia. ru:M249 Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:American weapons